Unchanging Winters
by Hamano Chiaki
Summary: Winters with your family and friends never change. Merry Chirstmas and happy holidays! Oh, Happy New Year too! Lots of cracky goodness!


Starts off with seven-year-old Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi and Chrome; eight-year-old Mukuro, Ryohei and Hibari; five-year-old Lambo. Non-mafia story.

**Dear Mafia-ish Addiction,**

**Merry Christmas! I hope you'll enjoy this little story from me to you ^_^ Have a blast, lots of eggnog, gingerbread men and… a sombrero-wearing Xanxus! **

**From your Secret Santa who's had too much chocolate!**

Unchanging Winters

_Tug._

_Tuuuuuuug._

"Mno...", The young brunet slurs as his cheeks are tugged by a cheeky blond. Said brunet swats at the hands before turning over and pulling the blankets over his head.

"Come on, Tsu-kun!" The single bed bounces and rocks from the blonde's efforts in awakening his son. The Italian frowns playfully as he soon realizes that his son is feigning sleep. _Bad move, Tsu-kun!_

A shrill yell is heard all around Namimori as slender fingers seek out the ticklish spots on the brunet. Choked yet boisterous laughter escapes the boy's lips as he is tickled silly.

"O-ahahaha-okay! I give-ahaha! I give!", Tsuna pants out in between laughs.

"Once again, victory is Giotto-sama's!", the blond declares pompously in a joking manner as he ruffles his son's hair. "Haha, go and get ready! We're going out with G and the gang."

Tsuna immediately brightens up at the mention of "the gang" and hops out of bed. Giotto chuckles at the brunet's excitement.

xx

"EXTREME MORNING, TSUNA!", a boy with bandaged fists greets Tsuna extremely.

"Gyahahaha, gimme candy, Dame-Tsuna!", Tsuna winces as pudgy hands tug and pull at his hair.

"Yare, yare, Lambo. Leave Tsu-kun alone...", Lampo sighs and untangles his child out of Tsuna's wild hair, slipping a small grape candy into Lambo's mouth. "Sorry about that, Tsu-kun."

Tsuna merely smiles at the green-haired oyaji, patting the young child's puffy afro.

"It's okay, Lampo-san. Lambo is only a baby-"

"Lambo is a big boy!", the child shrieks and his grape candy falls out of his mouth. "U-uwaa... UWAAAAAAA!"

As Lambo struggles in the young father's arms, Tsuna fumbles with his coat and he proves victorious when he pulls out a small candy cane. He presses the candy cane into the wailing child's hand, immediately silencing on the wailing. Lampo and Tsuna sigh in relief.

"Yo, Tsuna!", a cheerful Japanese boy greets with a grin and a wave. Said boy receives a whack to the head by a gloved hand.

"Don't call Jyuudaime so casually, yakyu baka!", yells a silver-haired child, his nose red from the winter's chill. His arms are folded across his chest, his right hand stinging slightly from whacking the other boy.

As the raven and hot-headed boys' daily banter begin, a hand taps on the petite brunet's shoulder. A quiet greeting from the skylark. A bolder arm wraps around the brunet's shoulders, bringing his face close to the taller boy's.

"Good morning, Tsunayoshi. Kufufufu~", a boy with bluish hair in an odd fashion of a fruit smirks. A young girl with hair in a similar fashion waves at the brunet.

"Good morning, Mukuro-kun, Chrome-chan!", is the cheery reply from Tsuna.

"Hey now, Mukuro-kun, it's not nice hogging my son!", Giotto grins as he breaks Tsuna away from the boy's hold. Hibari immediately jumps at the chance to maul Mukuro with his newly polished tonfas.

"Hn, that pineapple is not worth your time, Kyouya." The snarling raven turns to look at his father, Alaude, before retracting the tonfas from the "pineapple"'s neck.

"Oya, oya? Who are you calling "pineapple", little birdie?", a devilish smirk from the boy's father.

Eyes twitch.

Both fathers are against one another, their teeth bared and their weapons brandished. Their sons follow up, miniature versions of their own weapons in their hands. Tsuna tilts his head to his left as he stares at Mukuro's weapon.

"Mukuro-kun, why are you holding a fork?", Tsuna asks, bewildered looks thrown at the person in question. A bright crimson dusts said person's cheeks.

Indeed. Why a fork, Mukuro-kun?

"I-it's-!", Mukuro stutters, hiding the "fork" behind his back. "It's not a fork!"

"Tch, it's a fork, alright!", Hayato smirks as he points at the "fork". Boisterous laughter rips from his throat.

"I-it's not-!"

"Maa, maa, 'Dera-kun!", Takeshi wraps an arms around his protesting friend. "At least Mukuro-kun and Daemon-oyaji match now! Like a pair of those gardening tools...um..."

"A fork and sickle." Takeshi nods, grinning happily at Alaude's quick response.

Silence.

"Oya, oya? I hear delightful screams in the near future, nufufufu~", Daemon smirks evilly as he tightens his grip on his scythe.

"Um... D-Daemon-san?", Tsuna stammers as he steps forward.

"Hn, your arrest will be executed.", Alaude murmurs dangerously, his prized handcuffs glinting under the winter's sun.

"A-Alaude-san..? Eep!", Tsuna squeaks as his father wraps an arm around him and turns on his heel.

G. immediately runs towards Mukuro and swoops him up along with his son before running after Giotto, muttering hotly about psychotic cops and stupid melons.

Congratulations, G., you've earned yourself a one way trip hell!

A sharp jab in his side.

An angry yell.

"Release me, herbivore, or I'll bite you to death.", Kyouya growls. To prove his point, his small pair of chompers latch onto the blonde's arm. When the blond doesn't react, the raven chomps onto another spot and another, and another, and another.

To prove his point. (Pun _very much _intended ._.)

"My caaaaaandy!"

"Yare, yare, I'll get you another one!", Lampo cringes as Lambo wails his lungs out.

"Hey, Giotto!", A cheery yell is heard not far behind the blond, followed by carefree laughter. "Chrome-chan isn't much of talker, huh, Takeshi-kun?"

"Un, tou-chan!", Takeshi grins as he holds onto Chrome's hand to give her a sense of comfort. "Don't worry, Chrome-chan! Alaude-oyaji and Daemon-oyaji just have to settle out their scores, like...um..."

"EXTREME BOXERS!"

"Yeah!", Takeshi exclaims.

"Ryohei, please let me carry you, for the love of God!", Ryohei's uncle hollers as he charges forward, arms outstretched to grab the speedy boy.

"EXTREEEEME!"

**BOOM!**

"HIIIEEEEE! Hayato-kun, Lambo-kun, stop it!", Tsuna shrieks as dynamites and grenades fly over his head while he is crouched on the snow covered ground.

"EXTREME!", Ryohei hollers enthusiastically.

"Lampo, G.! Stop it!", a certain blond yelps as he is pelted with snowballs by G. and Lampo.

"Please stop pelting Giotto with snowballs to the limit! Dear God…", a priest murmurs the last part before being pelted by snowballs too.

Amused smirks make their way up Daemon and Mukuro's lips while Chrome watches worriedly at the sides as G. continues to pelt the blond with snowballs rapidly. Lampo has just only noticed that his son has gotten hold of the grenades that he's sure he'd confiscated.

"Yare, yare. Lambo, you're in big trouble!"

Said blond scampers away, only to skid on ice and crash into his seventeen-year-old son, Tsunayoshi, with a _manly_ yelp. Tsuna, too, yelps in a _manly_ manner as he and his father tumble and roll in the snow before sprawling out on their backs.

There is a dramatic silence as the father-son duo stand up.

No explosives.

No snowballs.

No yells.

Only the sound of Ryohei _extremely _digging up his buried uncle can be heard.

"Yo! Why's everyone so quiet?", A tall Japanese teen pushes a low branch away and emerges from the snow covered forest. A man of similar height and build appears soon after him.

"Where's Tsuna and Giotto-oyaji?"

"Pfft!"

Takeshi sends a bewildered look in the direction where two snowmen stand side by side. One is bigger than the other and they're both donned in winter clothes. Ugetsu chuckles at his son's obvious confusion. The teen walks over to the snowmen, snow and ice crunching under his winter boots. Just as he is a foot away from them, he receives the fright of his life as the snowmen roar at him.

"Ahahahah- Ta-Takeshi!", Tsuna pants out between laughs, snow falling off of his winter clothes and skin at every shake his laughter causes. Takeshi joins in soon after, his laugh merging with Tsuna's. His petite friend never does much, so prank from him is a new thing!

"Good one, Giotto.", Ugetsu smiles at the bigger snowman. When the snowman doesn't reply, Ugetsu grows worried and-

"GYAAH!", is the shocked cry from the tall, Japanese man as a certain blond ambushes him from behind.

"Gotcha, Ugetsu!", a gleeful cry from behind. "I finally managed to scare you after thirty years of knowing you, plus, I got your yell recorded!"

"_GYAAH!"_

Replay.

"_GYAAH!"_

Replay.

"_GYA-!"_

Phone toss.

**CRACK!**

"NO! My phone!", Giotto runs towards his fallen phone and picks the cluttered mess of technology up. "My precious…!"

"_GYAAH!"_

"It lives!", Giotto cheers dramatically. "Alaude is the only one left. Fuahaha…"

Lampo had been the easiest to scare. Throw a white bed sheet over yourself, jump in front of the young man and you'll get your screams. G. was a different story, seeing as he doesn't believe in ghosts.

Giotto resorted to burning all of his cigarettes in front of the redhead.

He got screams alright.

Tsuna, who happens to be the nearest to his father, is tempted to face palm at his plans. The rest are confused and left out on the blonde's plan, but the three adults seem to have a clue in to what the blond is was his third victim, and he found scaring the man much easier than expected. All it took was-

"Who's the only one left, herbivore?"

Giotto pales and freezes at the monotone and his hand grips the phone harder, another loud crack for everyone to hear as the already broken phone breaks even further.

"Um, you?", Giotto strains a smile as he peers up at the stoic policeman. A metal object glints in the other blonde's hand. _He's so dead._

"Oya, oya? Little birdie is late, nufufufu~", Daemon smirks as Alaude's eye visibly twitches at the nickname.

Both fathers are against one another, their teeth bared and their weapons brandished.

"Um, Tou-chan? Eep!", Tsuna yelps as deja vu occurs when an arm is wrapped around his waist and he is hauled away by his thirty-something-years-old father at top speed. Said father wraps an arm around Kyouya's waist and hauls him along.

"Release me, herbivore, or I'll bite you to death.", Kyouya growls. To prove his point, the raven teen jabs his tonfa into Giotto's side. The blond doesn't react to it, except for the soft grunt under his breath. Kyouya jabs, jabs and jabs at different spots, only to chomp on the blonde's arm.

"Ouch!"

To prove his point. (Puns ._.)

"Aren't you getting too old to bite a person's arm?", Giotto's growl is unheeded as Kyouya ignores the man.

"Yare, yare… This is troublesome.", both Lampo and Lambo pant out as they run side by side.

"Yo, Giotto! I see that you haven't lost an ounce of strength since ten years ago!", Giotto can't be bothered to look back at his Japanese friend's statement.

"Maa, maa, tou-san. Giotto-oyaji is super strong!", Takeshi grins at his father. "Ne, Chrome-chan still doesn't talk much!"

Chrome clutches her trident close to her chest as she is carried in Takeshi's arms. He grins down at her, coaxing her to smile along. She smiles hesitantly, her grip on her trident loosening slightly.

"Release my Chrome this instant, little dog, kufufufu~"

Takeshi doesn't flinch at the eerie voice of Mukuro, who has magically sped up to them. However, he hands Chrome over to Mukuro before running faster to catch up with G. and Hayato.

"Yo, Hayato! Haha, that rhymes!", Takeshi grins as he runs alongside the silver-haired teen.

"Don't call me so casually, yakyu baka!", the other growls, only adding fuel to the fire as the taller teen ruffles his hair.

"Maa, maa, don't be so uptight about that! We're best friends, aren't we?"

"EXTREME MARATHON!"

Hayato cringes at the loud voice and stomping of feet that is gradually growing louder and louder. Takeshi's grin is strained as Ryohei stomps closer and faster, charging like a bullet train.

"EXTREEEEEEEME!"

"Guh!", both Takeshi and Hayato choke out as Ryohei catches them by the back of their necks, slinging his arms over their necks.

"For the love of God, Ryo-!"

**BOOM!**

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading this! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year~ **

**Have a blast, don't be naughty and most of all,  
**

**here's a Bel dressed up as a bear!  
**

**Fuahahaha~ ^_^  
**

**Review?  
**

**V  
**


End file.
